


Day 9: Bondage

by Walking_Disaster



Series: Kinktober2018 WD [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Genji, Kinktober, M/M, Shibari
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_Disaster/pseuds/Walking_Disaster
Summary: Scritto per il kinktober18, nono giorno. Pairing: McGenji e prompt: bondage.





	Day 9: Bondage

La sensazione ruvida delle corde gli stava segando la pelle dei pettorali e delle spalle, ma non era spiacevole. Voltò lentamente il viso verso dove credeva fosse presente Genji, ma non poteva vederlo, dato che era bendato.   
“Ogni nodo rappresenta un evento storico in Giappone. L'arte dello shibari è nata per immobilizzare i prigionieri di guerra, per torturarli oppure trasportali... esistono dei veri e propri maestri, sai? È troppo stretto?”   
Jesse aggrottò le sopracciglia, distratto dalla sensazione delicata delle mani di Genji che lo sfioravano e dalle sue parole pronunciate con calma. Il repentino cambio di argomento e la domanda lo colsero di sorpresa.   
“Cosa? No.”, sussurrò. Ora aveva i polsi bloccati dietro la schiena e le corde gli abbracciavano il petto, sopra e sotto i capezzoli.   
“Bene. Mi raccomando, dimmi tutto ciò che provi.”, soffiò Genji al suo orecchio, baciandogli con dolcezza il lobo.   
Jesse annuì e trasalì quando Genji, manipolando le corde e il suo corpo, le fece passare in mezzo alle natiche. Lo sentì soffermarsi all'altezza delle palle e poi sdoppiò la corda, sistemandogliele ai lati del pube, il cazzo ancora floscio.   
“Parlami, Jesse. Ti piace?”   
Il cowboy, nudo, semi immobilizzato e bendato, non poté far altro che annuire: era una situazione del tutto nuova ed inesplorata per lui, ma lo stava intrigando.   
“Sì. Mi piace che sia passata... be', in mezzo al culo, ecco. Ora vo--”, ma fu costretto a zittirsi, perché Genji strattonò e Jesse gemette, con la corda che premeva nella zona del perineo.   
“Inginocchiati.”, sussurrò Genji, e lui eseguì.   
Una volta a terra, il giapponese fece dei nodi che gli costringevano polpacci e caviglie legate l'uno all'altra, le gambe larghe. Nudo, esposto, legato, vulnerabile e completamente alla mercé del suo compagno. Jesse, la testa che ciondolava sul petto, ansimò: raramente aveva vissuto una situazione più eccitante di quella e di fatto ancora non era successo niente.   
“Solleva il mento”. Jesse obbedì.   
Quando gli venne chiuso un collare attorno al collo, fu chiaro il sorriso sulla bocca di Genji, quando sussurrò: “Bravo ragazzo...”

**Author's Note:**

> Link ai prompt: http://a-walking----disaster.tumblr.com/post/178612329939/kinktober-2018


End file.
